Almost Lover OCs x 6
by mel-missie
Summary: What will happen now? Will Mori get his girl to talk? Will kyoya be able to stand his' with out shooting someone? Will Huney ever gain weight and grow tall? And will Haruhi ever eat fancy tuna! I don't really know! I'm mostly making this up as I go along
1. Misaki

**[ So, mel's here, writing on her couch, when she comes up with a great and new idea...**

**Let's write a OURAN FANFICTION!?**

**So, this will be about Six girls who stumble apon the host club one day, and slowly find their strange, but perfect, pairs. What crazy happenings will...Happen?... in the host club now? Will Mori get his girl to talk? Will kyoya be able to stand his' with out shooting someone? Will Hunny ever gain weight and grow tall? _And will Haruhi ever eat fancy tuna??!! …._I don't really know! **

**Well, readers, let's just get this straght, I'm mostly making things up as I go along. There is a big of an actual story behind this, but it'll take a while to get into.... ]**

**[ You have been warned ]**

**( I do not own Ouran Host Club, any of it's characters or refrances. I only own the following ( This list may change ) :**

**Misaki--(Mori)**

**Hikari--Hunny**

**Amelia--Kyoya**

**Cho--Hikaru**

**Hotaru--Karu **

**Rini--Ristu)**

**__**

**C H A P T E R O N E **

**M I S A K I**

_'__Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Do I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life? _

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do' *****_

**Love.**

It can not be seen, nor is it tasted or smelt. A person can truly only feel love. Though it can be seen from a third party's veiw, it will never have the same feeling to them. Love is the thing that should be faught over. Love is what every human needs to survive. Love is the only thing that makes life worth living.

I did not realize that I would be getting just that at my new school; love. Mother thought it would be best if I was back in my home country of Japan, back where she had grown up. Though I love my mother in a close way, I still didn't truly like this idea. I had been home schooled my whole life, and never had very many friends. She, as an internatianaly famous artist and fashen designer mostly had extra time on her hands for me. She is a good mother, though a bit insane at times, and loves me with the love of both a mother and a father.

Mother devorced my father when I was eighteen months old. He never had much custedy of me; I've only ever seen him three times in my 14 years since the devorce. He's nice, but are meetings are always akward and short. He tries his best, but he was always afraid of my mother. Of her doing what, I don't truly know.

"Misaki! Come here my child!" My mother, Suzzu, called from the lower level of our loft apartment. As I came out to the drop-off to the first floor, I saw she was wearing the burnt-red silk pajamas that I had given to her on her birthday. I had the same pair on, only it was a light purple. For some reason, we constentalty buy each other the same things. The two of us have simalor styles, and where so close, we can always know what the other wants.

"Whhaaat?" I whined, rubbing my eyes. I was usually a morning person, but after a fifteen hour plane ride, and twelve hours of unpacking and settling in, I was tired. School was not on my mind, nor was that hideaus yellow dress. Who would pick yellow for a school uniform? Few people look good in that color.

"Schooooooool Tiiiiiiiime!" She sang, dancing around the great room, her arms flailing around.

I groaned, and spun around on my heal, turning back into my room. At the moment, the door was not in it's frame, but down near the front door, half painted by my mother. An old, paint splattered sheet covered my door way, hiding me from my mother.

* * *

I jumped a bit as the bells chimed. Did they really need to be that loud? Ignoring the irrelavent echos of the bells, I took a deep breath. I was taking third year literature classes, while I was only a second year. I was nervus. Third years... I shuttered at the thought. They where older, and more advanced, and more... scarry. My heart races as I stepped into the literature class.

"Ah, Miss Ooto." The teacher greeted cheerfully, turning towards me. He was tall, his hair was graying. "Please, come in. Don't worry about your tarrdiness. It is your first day."

I nodded shyly as he directed me to a seat in the back of the class. I took a quick note of the two boys I was seated next to; a tall, mystirious boy that could pass as twenty, and a childish blonde. The little boy smiled up at me, his brown eyes wide. The tall boy looked over at me also, his face blank and hard. After a second of looking him over, I saw just a bit of warmness in his eyes, as if he was trying to great me.

"Hi!" Little blondey said, jumping up and down in his chair. "What's your name? I'm Mitskuni, but most people call me Honey!"

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes growing wide. This boy was so child like, how could he possibly be seventeen years old? I looked down at my lap frowning. "I'm Misaki." I muttered.

"Misaki Ooto? Your mom's an artist isn't she?" I nodded. Thats always how people reconized me. "Wow, that's cool! Do you draw too?" I shook my head slowly.

"Not really."

"Oh... Hey, you don't look like you're seventeen, did you get pushed up a year?" This boy was kind of...nosey. But then again, he must be a child or something.

"Kind of. I take a few third year classes even though I'm in second." I was murrmering, it was a miricle they could hear me.

"Wow, that's cool! What classes do you take?"

"Literature, Latin and Advanced Language Arts." Still so quiet.

"Oh, maybe we'll have Language Arts together!" He smiled brightly, which was completely adorable.

"Y-yeah, sure." I stuttered once, letting my guard down as I looked up at the other guy. He was frowning now, watching me closely. Honey seemed to take notice, because he instentaly reacted.

"Oh yeah! This is Takashi, but every one calls him Mori." Mori nodded as the little boy spoke, not moving his eyes from mine. He was waiting for a sign of weakness, I just knew it. My eyes flickered down to my desk, where I had been writing absent mindedly. I couldn't quite desifer what I had written, and would have to figure it out when I got home.

"Ah." Was all he said.

* * *

"Saki-san! Wait!" Honey called after me as I stood quickly and hurried for the door. I turned around, dreeding the worst. He was bouncing over to me, Mori in towe. The last period had just ended, I wasnted nothing more than to go home and write my hands off. "Saki-san! Can I ask you a favor?"

_Why should I?_ "Y-yes?"

"Um," He looked a bit shy for a moment, looking down sheepishly. "Can you come to music room 3 after school?"

"Sure, I guess. W-why?"

He gave my a sly—but adorible—wink. "You'll see when you get there!"

* * *

*** Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**

**So, as I said before, this is mostly made up as I go along. Misaki will usually be narrirating, even the other girls. Why? Because she's the literate, silly! I will make polls and ask what people want in this FanFiction, so check back for updates!**

**Good bye, and may the force be with you all!**

**__Mel__**


	2. Rini

**C H A P T E R T W O **

**R I N I**

She was quite obviously beautiful. Rini, I mean. She did not see her beauty, though, she did not know how people looked on at her in wonder. I don't think she would care if she saw this any way. But there was something distracting about her; the piercing, strange milky blue-white eyes in her face. The pupil-less eyes where constentalty distracting on-lookers. Her walking stick poked and prodded any one walking next to her. Few people ever saw past these things.

She sat alone in the back seat of her father's car, clothed in one of her new schools' hideous yellow dresses. She was one of the only people who could actually pull off that color. Her walking stick was folded up on her lap, her bag sitting next to her. Rini's fingers where twitching just a bit from nerves.

"Miss Saga, we're here." Her driver said, turning around to look at her.

"Thank you, Akio." She replied, feeling the car stop and opening the door. Akio knew she hated being helped out of the car, so he just sat in the drivers' seat. "I'll see you this afternoon!" Closing the door, she turned on her heal, and unfolded her walking stick. She swung in around lightly, as if she was Fred Astaire singing 'Puttin' on the Ritz', taping her feet as she skipped a little bit. Rini hummed the song a lightly, as she walked down through the school, not completely sure of where she was going. She knew she had to be in class 1D, but she had no idea where that would be. She needed to find some one, some one soon. Sighing, she stopped in the middle of the hall way, raising her cane and swung it around a little. "Excuse me!" She yelled, putting her cane down. Rini didn't hear any one walking around her, but she hopped some one was heading her way. "Excuse me!" Rini pushed forward down the hall, listening attentively for people.

"Uh-!" She gasped as she heard feet against the ground, heading towards her. Rini tapped her cane against the floor twice. "Um, excuse me?" She called, hurrying towards the sound of feet. She stumbled a bit, tripping over her own feet.

"Hey!" She heard the voice of a young male gasp just a bit just before a pair of arms caught her in mid-fall. "Careful there." He spoke lightly, as if she where a little bird in his hands. The arms helped her up so that she stood. After a short moment, her cain was back in her hands. "Are you alright?" Kasonada frowned a little. What was wrong with this girl? He could not see her eyes, for they where covered by a dark pair of sun glasses. He wondered why she carried around that walking stick, and why she had not been dress-coded yet for the glasses.

"Uh, yes, thank you." She said, looking up at him. "Uh, I kind of need help to get to my class, can you help me?"

He frowned, before suddenly understanding what was wrong with this girl; She was blind. "Oh-uh-er-" He mustered awkwardly. He didn't know what to do with a blind girl. "W-what class are you?"

"Class D, year one!" She said, almost proudly. Slowly, she lifted her glasses up on her head so that he could see her milky white eyes.

"Oh, okay, me too." He sighed inwardly in relief. At least she wasn't a third year. "Here, uh-take my hand-oh." Both looked away (though Rini wasn't particularly _looking_ at anything in the first place), faces turning pink. "Here." He carefully took her hand, and wrapped it around his forearm, near the elbow. "Just hold on."

Rini nodded, her grip tightening on his arm as she flipped her cain up under her arm to hold it in place. "I'm Rini, by the way."

"Kasonada"

"That's your first name? Hm..."

"Oh, no, it's not." He responded, shaking his head. "My first name is Ritsu, but most call me... Well, they don't really call me that to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Rini's head cocked to the side, frowning.

"They just pronounce my name wrong, is all. It usually ends up as Bassa Nova."

Rini chuckled lightly. "How can a person pronounce Kasonada as Bassa Nova?"

"I-I... don't know." He looked down at her, knowing she wouldn't see him looking. She was beautiful, and she made him wonder about her eyes. Was she born that way, or if something had happened. Rini seemed to notice him watching her, but she said nothing. Ritsu decided that he wasn't going to ask just yet. She should have some privacy.

"Uh, here we are," Kasonada stopped the two, and opened the door to the class room. He led her in, ignoring the exclamations of the girls in the class room.

"Aw! How sweet!-"

"He's helping the new girl!-"

"I had no idea she would be blind!-"

"Wow, she's beautiful!-"

Rini frowned, her face turning pink. She heard all of the whispers, while Ritsu only heard about half. Her other scenes where strong while she had lost her site. Ritsu let go of her, his face turning bright, bright red.

"Thank you, Ristu." She said, bowing towards him. Her head hit his arm, causing his face to turn even brighter. A small 'aw!' from the girls sounded. "Oh, uh, sorry." She said, shyly. Turning the wrong way, she such out her cain and walking into the wall. Ritsu sighed lightly, taking her by the arm and turning her towards the desks of the class room. He led her back to the seats in the back row, where he sat. "Careful." Rini frowned, but did not object. She was used to people constentilty helping her, even though she hated it.

"You don't need to help me." She murmured to me as the teacher began her lecture.

"You needed help." His hands where twitching.

_'Damn. Good point.' _She thought. "I don't need any help." _'Damn. Bad point.'_

He was silent for a moment, looking away from her, at the teacher. When he looked back at her, Ristu found that she had taken a small lap top out of her bag and was typing away quickly as the teacher spoke. An ear bud was in her left ear, a light, robotic woman's voice coming from it. This must be how she took notes during school. A recording devise sat next to her computer, but it was not in the works yet.

"I do need help, I just don't like it." She whispered, still typing.

"I'm s-sorry." She closed her eyes, and nodded. Ritsu wondered why she even closed her eyes, it didn't change anything. But then he realized how rude it was to think that way.

"Don't apologize." She commanded.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rini found her self talking to the teacher. Ritsu had lead her over there, and now stood in the door way, watching her. Though the host club had helped him become more popular, he still intimidated some, if not most of the student body in some way. He looked up when he heard his name being called by the teacher, and walked over to stand next to Rini.

"Ritsu, I and Miss Saga have been disusing things, and it seems that you would be the best to be her guide. You successfully brought her up to the class room and around the class. I saw the two of you talking through most of the day, and you always have a nice level of protectiveness over-" She glanced down at Rini, who was not really turned towards either of them, then looked back at Ritsu, mouthing; _The injured._ "-Any way, do you think you would be up for this?"

"Uh-" Ritsu frowned, thinking this over. Rini would be like the bird he was helping at home. His left eye had been poked out, and both had to be bandaged. "Are-er, are you okay with this, Rini?" He inquired, turning towards her.

"Yeah, sure. I suggested I had a guide. I was open to near anyone. I was just glad it was you." She nodded twice.

"Okay." Ritsu's face was now red.

**[Alrighty, end of chapter two! Just a shout out to my first three comment-ers. **

**Liztress**

**Chicken-Goes-MOO**

**Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight**

**Now, my chapters are a bit short, and they will slowly progress as we travel through this story, getting longer as we go along. This also just depends on the chapter also, and the characters involved]**


	3. Amelia

**C H A P T E R T H R E E **

**A M E L I A **

A piercing pain in the back of her head, tangled hair, a sore body. Her fingers, especially. The little muscles in her tiny fingers where pulsing. She groaned, opening her eyes and realizing that today marked the new covenant of her life as a scholarship student. She tossed and turned back and forth for a minute, not wanting to reveal her body to the cold that lay waiting out side of her blankets. But, the call of her brother from down the hall was what made her get out of bed. She shivered as she dressed her self, cursing under her breath about the 'stupid, ugly dress' she had to wear.

"Who would pick this as a school uniform, any way?" She mumbled, stepping out into the hall way of her and her brother's apartment. He was standing at the end of the hall way, his hands on his hips, smirking just a bit. "I will kill you dead." She threatened, not looking at him. It was too early for this. Usually she would be a morning person, but it was currently six o'clock, and she had finally fallen asleep at three-thirty. Mildly dark rings where around her eyes, but with a little make-up and coffee she would be awake, perky, and pretty again.

"And what would be your weapon of choice?" He said, following her.

"Hmm...?" Amelia stopped at the kitchen table, picking up a pen. "I could poke your eyes out then shove this down your throat? How would you like that, Ken?" She smirked, putting the pen down, and twirling around the table to start her nutritious breakfast of coffee. The pot she had set to start this morning was just about done, so Amelia stood at the counter. "So, what are you planning on doing today? No one will be home until about three thirty, you know."

Ken shrugged, pointing towards the coffee maker when it beeped. "I have no idea... Will you be looking for music clubs, or something? You should." Amelia growled, sniffing the sent coming from her mug.

"I bet they don't even have a choir."

"You don't usually sing."

"I don't usually sing _alone_."

"Oh, right." Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother. She was not a great person in the morning. She pulled her wheat/silk hair into two parts, braiding them down her shoulders, and adjusted her bangs.

"I'm leaving." She growled, taking her bag from the chair.

"Okay! Don't be so irritable!" Ken called as she slammed the front door. Amelia sighed, knowing she had an extra forty-five minutes before she needed to be in the doors of her first period class. She knew there was an expresso place down the street that was on her way to the bus station. Coffee was always what woke her up in the morning, and one cup wasn't doing her any good.

* * *

With two sixteen ounce cups of americana in her hands, Amelia felt on top of the world. The one in her left had was about half empty. There where baby-pink ribbons in her hair; she had bought a spool in the caffe`. They where tied in bows in her braids, and she looked childish. Her violet/blue eyes sparkled and there was a hop in her step. She twirled around, her braids hitting her in the face. She chuckled, and began to sing the english song her brother had tought her:

"I met a man of two feet tall  
This man was quite ambitious  
In a world that is so vicious to us all  
I said, 'Hi,' as he replied  
He said, 'Listen to these words  
That I have lived by my whole life;'

'You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall'

I met a man of 12 feet tall  
He towered like a giant  
In a world that was defiant of his height  
I said, 'Hi,' as he replied  
He said, 'Listen to these words  
That I have dreaded my whole life;'

'You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall.'

I am a man of six feet tall  
Just looking for some answers  
In a world that answers none of them at all  
I'll say, 'Hi,' but not reply  
To the letters that you write  
Because I found some peace of mind

Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be  
And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem  
When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall  
I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall."

Looking up, she found herself in front of Ouran High School. She was now the second scholarship student going to the school, and she would be in the same class with her.

* * *

"This is Amelia-Rose Rene` Grant-Cho." The teacher announced, her hand on Amelia's back. She ignored the bored greetings from her classmates, scanning the class for anyone who could be the other scholar. "Amelia, this is our other scholarship student, Haruhi Fojioka." I perked up, looking over at the girl who was just like me...

Her face fell. The other scholarship student was a supposed to be a girl, wasn't she? Maybe she had heard wrong... She would go along with it, but just for now. A boy was standing next to what must be his desk, smiling at me. "Hello Amelia-Rose." He said, smiling brighter. He was cute and feminine; short also, shorter than Amelia's fairly small five-foot-two. "It's nice to meet you." He bowed, then sat in his seat. The teacher suggested that she sit in the empty chair behind Haruhi. She went, looking between the two boys sitting on either side of Haurhi. The two boys where completely a like in appearances, though one parted his hair differently than the other.

"Hmmm...." The one on the left hummed, the two turning around to see me.

"Blond hair.." The right one said.

"Blue eyes..."

"Amelia-"

"Rose-"

"Rene`?"

"It seems we have a french-y on our hands!" They finished together, smirking. Haruhi sweat-dropped, now in the background, as if to say; 'you idiots'.

"Um, yeah. My mother was French, and my dad was Japanese." She said, smiling brightly.

"Oh... Like Milord?"

"Uh, who?" Amelia gave them a (overly-dramatic) Confused look.

"Tamaki Suoh. The king of the host club!" The two said together.

"Uh, okay?"

"Don't even ask." Haruhi said, obviously annoyed. He was glaring at the two, his arms crossed over his chest. "Trust me."

"Alright!" She chirped cheerfully.

* * *

"Amelia! Come sit with us!"

Her head whipped up from her western metal lunch box, which was still warm from her pot-stickers and rice. She looked at the table where Haruhi, Karou and Hikarou were sitting with four other boys. Amelia nodded, practically skipping over to the table. She sat down in between Haruhi and Karou (Or Hikarou?) smiling.

"Amelia, this is the host club." Karou said, pointing and introducing the four others to her in turn.

"...And this is our Tono, Tamaki." Hikarou said, smirking and nodding.

Amelia looked at him, to see that his hand was out, like he wanted to take hers. She laughed, letting him take her hand. He said something, but she didn't hear him; she was distracted by the sight of one of the other boys. He sat next to Tamaki, not paying any attention to what was happening around him. He was absorbed in his computer, his typing was probably one-hundred and twenty words a minute. He wore glasses, and Amelia could not quite see his eyes. He was so... Hansom. Much more so than the other boys at the table. She blushed and looked down, tugging on one of her braids.

"Hey, you look really familiar." She said to Tamaki, looking back up at him. "Did you ever live in France?"

"Uh..." He looked taken aback. "Yes, I lived there until I was fourteen. Maybe we met each other back then, princess?"

"I doubt it, I only lived there until I was three, before my grandmother made me move here to live with my half-brother."

"Hm..." He put a finger to his chin, as if to think. "Daughter?! Do you think Daddy's met Miss Amelia before? Huh, Haruhi?"

A drop of sweat fell from Haruhi's forehead in annoyance, as she glared at Tamaki. "You're not my dad, Semp-"

"I KNEW IT!" Amelia exclaimed, standing up and pointing down at Haruhi. "You're a gi-" A hand was clasped over her mouth at that moment, and she was pulled down into her seat. The twins put their fingers to her lips to silence her, shaking their heads. The tall boy that was sitting next to Haruhi and a blond boy where taking her out of the lunch room. The dark boy with glasses (Kyoya, Amelia remembered) was standing now, his lap-top at his side.

"Miss Amelia, please come with us." He voice was like ice, stinging and cold. Amelia nodded and stood slowly and shyly, following Tamaki, Hikarou, Karou and Kyoya. She dare not speak, for she was worrying about what she had done.

* * *

After about five minutes of awkward silence and following the four boys, Amelia found herself in music room three. She watched all but Haruhi (who was sitting next to her) huddled in the corner, discussing in whispered what they should do about her knowledge of Haruhi's true gender. Haruhi looked tremendously annoyed.

"Alrighty!" Tamaki's voice sounded, and he instantly appeared right in front of the two girls. "This is what we will do! Because you know about Haruhi's secret, you must become a host of some sort. Only host members are aloud to know about this. Are you up to this, Miss Amelia?"

Amelia's eyes grew wide, and she felt them change to their normal violet. "Work... For the host club?" She whispered. "I... Suppose I could...." Haruhi groaned, looking away. It was as if Amelia had signed her death wish.

"Great." Kyoya said, coming forth. "You will begin to work next week. I will be teaching you what you need to do until then."

**[wow, this chapter was quite a bit longer than the others. Nearly four pages on my document. Anyway, please continued to comment! I love hearing feed back! By the way, I decided that the twins will not be paired with one for each, just one. It adds more drama!**

**__Love Mel__]**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry, but this story will be discontinued untill further notice. My ADD is making me distracted and uninterested in the slow moving plot (From the characters all having their own chapters) I'm sorry. But! I will be writing a Fanfiction about Misaki and Amelia, because their stories where the coolest, and they where going to intertwine in this one. **

**Once again, I'm really sorry. T_T**


End file.
